The Odd One Out: Book One, Part One
by IndieStrawberry
Summary: My take on if Sasuke was the jailer of fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune.


_**Hello Everyone this is the start of my new story, The odd one Out. Surprisingly it's not in the Naruhina category, instead I've decided to do a fanfic based on if Sasuke was the nine tails container. It suddenly came to me while I was looking in the Naruhina section. I thought it was pretty original and I hope you all enjoy.**_

_Chapter 1-Prologue, the Beginning _

_October tenth in the peaceful village of Konohagakure no Sato was supposed to be a day of celebration. The village was celebrating the up and coming birth of the Fourth Hokage's twins. The day seemed to be perfect. However the peaceful day ended_ _in terror and bloodshed when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked. The beast was mighty indeed, with a swipe of its nine tails mountains fell and tsunamis were created. Even Konoha was surprised when their enemy Iwagakure the village of stones who's defenses were considered to be unbeatable was defeated by the beast. Immediately, the Hokage informed the citizens and the ANBU that they needed to prepare for battle. The peaceful day turned __in__to havoc as every woman and child who was not a ninja was rushed out of their homes and placed in the underground base __beneath_ _the Hokage mansion. The Yonodaime Hokage was going to tell his wife to go to the base as well but he soon found out that his wife __,__Kushina__,_ _was in labor at the hospital. He immediately retreated into his office while putting in a silent prayer that they could do without him for just awhile_ _longer__. _

_As the night approached the sky got darker and the air grew cold and tense, everyone in Konoha was on edge. They all stood a few miles near the entrance to Konohagakure__,_ _waiting for the beast to come._ _For three hours the nine tails did not come and some of the ninja hoped that maybe it wasn't true, that maybe their precious village would be spared. Sadly, they were wrong. At eight o'clock a crashing noise was heard in the distance and suddenly it __appeared__. __T__here__,_ _in_ _all its horrible glory__,_ _stood the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The ninja stared up at it in muted horror unable to move; unable to breathe._ _It's nine red tails stood proudly behind it, growling__,_ _one of the tails crashed down upon some unmoving ninja causing them to start to life. The battle had begun._

_For hours the ninja fought the Kyuubi and one by one they fell as it grew ever closer to the village gate. No matter how close the beast got to_ _the gate_ _they held it off, they had to wait until the Fourth arrived. The Yonodaime was outside of his wife's delivery room__;_ _a scroll tightly clutched in his hands. Kushina's screams could be heard very clearly, it was obvious she was in pain. She had been in labor_ _for six hours and according to the doctors it was taking a toll on her health. He knew that he should be out on the battlefield helping his people but in order for his plan to work his wife must give birth. Suddenly the screaming stopped and the Fourth stood up worried. A nurse came out of the room and smiled at the Fourth saying "Lord Hokage, the delivery was a success_ _and_ _your wife is fine__._ _Would_ _you like to see your twins?" Instantly the Fourth's head shot up and he_ _quickly_ _followed the nurse into the delivery room. There sitting on the bed was his wife__;_ _her red hair stuck to her face by sweat. In her arms she held two small children;_ _a boy and a girl. As the Yonodaime stepped closer his heart rate sped up. His wife smiled._

_"Here they are__,_ _their names are Naruto and Kiyomi__,_ _would you like to hold them?" She asked softly__. __The man nodded, speechless__,_ _as Kushina handed him the two small babies. _

_He stared down them in wonder. The boy had a small tuft of blond hair and aqua blue eyes. The girl also had a tuft of blond hair only her eyes were a light violet no doubt inherited from her grandmother._ _Instantly the two babies grabbed their father_'_s fingers at the same time._ _The Yonodaime stared down in wonder__,_ _they were already strong and healthy. "They're beautiful he said hoarsely, which one was born first?"_

_"Naruto his wife answered proudly, Kiyomi was born four minutes after."_ _She smiled up at him and he returned the infants to their mother. Looking_ _at_ _the sky_ _out the window_ _he frowned__,_ _not much time was left; it had to be done and soon. Seeing his frown Kushina's smile faded. " Minato is something wrong?" _

_Minato looked at his wife tears forming in his eyes "Kushin__a.__.__."_ _he started__,_ _in the middle of his speech a young man covered in blood approached the Hokage. "Lord Hokage we cannot hold __out_ _much longer__,_ _the beast grows closer with every passing minute." With that the man fell ungracefully to the floor the medics in the room lifted him onto the bed next to Kushina and began to work on him. The Hokage opened his mouth to speak once again when Sarutobi entered the room._

_"Minat__o"_ _the old man starte__d__,_ "_Fugaku Uchiha was in your office at the Hokage mansion__,_ _he stole the scroll needed for your Soul Reaper technique. Everyone in the room turned to the Fourth in surprise._ _Kushina's face turned __in__to_ _one of_ _pure horror and_ _she_ _clutched the twins tighter to her chest 'He could not possibly use our babies__!_ _H__e wouldn't__,_ _he couldn't__!__' She thought._

_The Fourth's neutral face turned_ _in__to one of determination with the whole room watching him, he quietly walked over to Kushina and kissed her and the babies on the forehead. Kushina opened her mouth to speak__,_ _but was shushed by her husband. Walking over to Sarutobi__,_ _he picked up the scroll he had dropped and handed it to the old man. "Minato you cannot possibly think of..." He trailed of realizing the he had already had walked out the door._

_The Hokage rushed to the battlefield at lightning speed with a growing sense of dread. 'What have you done Uchiha ' He thought. As he grew closer the sounds of the Kyuubi's roar grew louder. He did not have to travel far for the beast was already near the village. When he arrived what met his eyes was heartbreaking, tens of thousands of brave ninja lay injured or dead in the battlefield below. Standing at the very front of the slaughter was Fugaku Uchiha with a little bundle in his arms__. __Increasing his pace Minato appeared a few yards away from the Uchiha who was rapidly making hand signs. In the background were praises that the Fourth had arrived. Fugaku was standing on top of his summon, a large eagle_ _which_ _was in a headlock with the enraged Kyuubi. With growing dread Minato quickly summoned Gumabunta__,_ _the toad boss. In a poof of smoke the large toad appeared under Minato__,_ _it's sword in a sheath at its side. _

_"What is it this time Min.." The toad trailed off once he looked around the battlefield an__d_ _into the eyes o__f_ _the nine tails. _

_"Gumabunta, head towards that eagle and fast!" _

_Springing into the air the massive toad landed in a thump just a few feet away from the Kyuubi and Fugaku. Realizing that the Uchiha was about to enter the final stages of the hand seals, the Kage started making hand seals of his own to stop Fugaku._

_"Fugaku! Stop this madness__,_ _do you know what you're doing__?_ _S__top it now__!__" Yelled the Fourth. "Think of your son and what this would do to him__,_ _please stop!" _

_The said Uchiha paid no attention and with growing dread Minato raced to complete the hand seals__,_ _but Fugaku had made the last hand sign. Suddenly the air grew cold and stiff and behind Fugaku appeared the Shinigami in all its deathly terror. Realizing its fate the fox roared ferociously and tried to escape but to no avail. The Death god reached __for_ _the Kyuubi and sealed it inside the babe in Fugaku's arms. Then, it went into the elder Uchiha's body and __consumed_ _his soul_ _as a_ _sacrifice. Satisfied__,_ _the Death God left leaving only the infant in Fugaku's arms and the two summons._

_The Fourth had fresh tears in his eyes and silence now replaced the noise on the battlefield. Gumabunta leap__t_ _over to the eagle summon__. __The Fourth_ _with_ _his white trench coat flying behind him jumped onto the eagle and picked up the infant and Fugaku. "You fool_" _he whispered _"_do you realize what you just condemned your son to?" Still crying Minato dismissed both summons and landed on the ground safely. Looking into the infant_'_s face he __confirmed that_ _it was the 3-month old Uchiha baby Sasuke. _

_Walking slowly towards the village gate in the piercing dark the young Kage__,_ _for once in his young life; truly cried. It was almost_ _as __if the baby __could sense_ _something was wrong_ _as_ _he opened his coal black_ _eyes_ _and began to cry_ _._

_**Well that's the prologue folks. I think this idea is pretty good and I of course accept constructive criticism. Feel free to ask questions in the reviews and answer them. I thank my second beta-reader Luna-magic-2005. As always read and review.**_

_**Best Regards R&R**_


End file.
